Faith? Not so much
by drade666
Summary: Dean is dying after a nasty hunt so Sam asks Drade for help in healing him only to find out she has a price for such services but Sam is willing to pay. Just as Sam's about to pay the price though he finds a faith healer who really does heal Dean but how did he do it?
1. Chapter 1

_**FAITH? NOT SO MUCH**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Sam and Dean rolled up to an abandoned building the impala's engine growling as Dean parked it outside jumping from the driver seat. Sam climbed out of the passenger side following Dean to the trunk as he opened it propping it up in the classic manner with the sawed off shotgun. Dean pulled out 2 tasers from the trunk handing one to Sam while Sam grabbed the flashlights.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked taking the taser from Dean's hand

"A hundred thousand volts" Dean responded

"Damn" Sam stated as Dean started to close up the trunk

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count" Dean told Sam slamming the trunk on the impala as he and Sam ran into the house.

Dean and Sam moved down the stairs inside the house till they reached the basement with guns and flashlights drawn. Hearing some noises coming from a cupboard they moved cautiously forward still holding up they're flashlights with the tasers. Dean tipped his head towards the cupboard to indicate to Sam what he was about to do.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Dean whispered as he swung the doors to the cupboard open revealing a young boy and girl cowering inside while covering they're ears.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered to the children who simply nodded

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here! Let's go! Let's go!" Dean whispered to the boy before scooting them both along after Sam

"Alright, go!" Dean urged as they got to the stairs but just as Sam starts to follow the children up stairs a hand reaches from between the stairs knocking him back down causing Sam to groan as he slid down the stairs.

"Sam!" Dean called out to his brother but once he's sure Sam is alright Dean moves behind the stairs then shoots the taser when he sees the entity only to miss it.

"Sam, get 'em outta here!" Dean shouts at Sam who has regained his bearings finally

"Here take this!" Sam calls to Dean throwing him the taser he was holding before running up the stairs to help get the children out of the house. Dean moves around the basement while Sam hurrys out of the house with the kids looking for the entity, shinning his flashlight into corners with the taser aimed.

"Come on!" Dean called to the darkness

Suddenly a large ragged looking creature leapt forward attacking Dean shoving him to the ground. Dean regains himself, scrambling to find his weapon he'd dropped but once he found it unthinking Dean simply fires the taser into the creature paying no mind to the massive amount of water at his feet and the creatures. The water acts as cadilist transfering the electricity from the creature to Dean electrocuting him as well. After a few minutes Dean looses conciousness but the creature dies just as Sam comes back down the stairs to see Dean lieing in the water unmoving.

"DEAN!" Sam shouts down at his brother before running to his side holding him in his arms as he slapped his face trying to get him to wake up.

"Dean! Hey! Hey!" Sam continued to try and wake Dean

….

Sam was sitting at his laptop on his cell phone with research strewn all over about heart attacks and the heart itself. Dean had suffered a massive heart attack from the electrocution and was now dieing in a hospital but not if Sam could help it so he was now contacting the one person he thought could help him. A few hours later Sam answered the motel room door to find the tall crimson haired huntress standing, leaning against the doorframe with a wicked smile coming to her face as he opened the door.

"Hello Sam" The crimson haired huntress stated lifting her head to look at Sam

"Thank god, you came" Sam stated as he showed her into the motel room

"So, why exactly am I here?" The women asked furrowing her brow in confusion walking inside the motel room.

"Drade please, you are the only one I could think of…to turn to…my brothers dieing, I need you to help him" Sam pleaded trying to fight back tears

"Why should I help you?" Drade asked raising an eyebrow at Sam

"Drade, please Dean's…he's my brother" Sam pleaded again choking back tears

"Yep but he's not my brother, you want him saved you'll have to pay for it" Drade informed Sam with a coy smile as Sam gawked at her with an unbeleiving look on his face.

…..

A few minutes later Sam and Drade were still haggling over her saving Dean when their was a knock at the door. Sam got up cautiously moving towards the door to answer it only to find Dean on the other side hanging onto the doorframe to support his failing body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked happy to see him but confused at why he was there or even how he'd gotten there.

"I checked myself out" Dean told Sam with a smile

"What, are you crazy?" Sam asked him as he grabbed Dean's arm just before he was about to collapse.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot" Dean stated as he moved into the motel room leaning on everything he could to keep up right before shruging as Sam huffs a laugh then shuts the door. Dean suddenly notices the extra person in the room sitting on one of the beds with her legs crossed at the knees, both arms extended behind her to prop her up with a huge smile on her face.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it." Sam informed Dean not noticing that Dean had noticed Drade.

"Dude! What the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked gesturing to Drade

"Aw, always a pleasure to see you too Dean" Drade said sarcastically

"I called her, Dean she can save you" Sam insisted helping Dean to a chair

"Sam…" Dean started to protest

"No! If she can help you damn it! I'm taking it" Sam said cutting Dean off

"Fine, whatever…dude, Have you even slept? You look worse than me" Dean said suddenly looking at Sam seeing the dark circles under his eyes along with them being blood shot.

"I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal" Sam explained

"For what?" Dean asked in confusion

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." Sam explained further with a hopeful look on his face.

"Whao! I thought that's what she was for" Dean pointed out as he pointed at Drade

"Well I was but your brother won't settle on a price" Drade stated with a smug smile on her face.

"You see Sam, that's why you shouldn't have called her" Dean said giving Sam an I told you so look.

"Look this other guy I think _he _is our best option" Sam said as Drade stood up to leave

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked sarcastically

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going." Sam stated giving Dean no choice

….

A day or two later Sam pulls the impala up to a large circus like tent set up in the middle of a field. Sam drives the impala along the gravel road till he stops jumping out of the car to help Dean out of his side. Dean opens his door, looking around the area to see people walking towards the tent most injured, sickly looking or just plain in trouble. Dean looks at the sign near the tent it reads: _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle. _Grimacing Dean begins to climb out of the impala as Sam finally reaches him trying to help him.

"I got ya" Sam says grabbing Dean's arm only to have it pushed away

"I got it" Dean tells Sam angrily continueing to push him away

"Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean grimaced at Sam feeling a little betrayed by his brother.

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal." Sam insisted

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." Dean emhasized gesturing at it as he and Sam start walking towards it as an elderly woman carrying an umbrella passes by.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man" The elderly woman says to them

"Yeah, that's nice" Dean says angrily

"Aw, don't be that way Dean…" Came a familiar voice from behind them

Dean jumped as they both turned to see Drade standing behind them with a smug smile on her face.

"Don't do that!" Dean insisted not wanting to speed his death along

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked after he stedied his brother

"Why do you think? I wanted to see what your _other _option was" Drade stated looking at the tent then grinnig even wider.

"The last thing we need is you" Dean insisted as they tried to ignore Drade only to come across an angry man having a rouw with a cop.

"I have a right to protest! This man is a fraud! And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money!" The man shouted at the sheriff

"Sir, this is a place of worship, Let's go! Move it!" The sheriff insisted to the angry man as he pushed him along.

"I take it he's not part of the flock" Dean said to Sam as the sheriff pushes the man away

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy" Sam suggested as an explanation

"Oh, I'll bet" Drade scoffed still following them

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?" Dean said still ignoring Drade although he was starting to agree with her.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean" Sam suggested as they entered the tent

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on" Dean told Sam irratibly

"Here, Here" Drade spoke up from behind them only to have them both turn to her

"Shut up!" Both Sam and Dean said at the same time making Drade raise an eyebrow in a little surprise.

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?" Sam continued turning back to Dean.

"Exactly. We see them, we know there real" Dean pointed out firmly

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people! Case in point the evil following us right now" Dean said looking back at Drade who threw him a bitch face similar to Sam's

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways" Said a young woman with long blonde hair who had over heard their conversation.

"Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject" Dean said checking out the young woman with a huge smile on his face earning him an eye roll from both Drade and Sam.

"Yeah, I'm sure" The young woman said sarcastically but gave him a smile anyways

"I'm Dean. This is Sam" Dean introduced himself and his brother extending his hand

"Layla. So… if you're not a believer, then why are you here?" Layla asked Dean after introducing herself

"Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the both of us" Dean explained giving an annoyed look to Sam as an older woman suddenly approached Layla putting an arm around her.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start" The woman said as she pulled Layla into the tent while both women give a smile at Sam and Dean.

"Nice to be noticed" Drade stated sarcastically acting like she was hurt by the fact the woman hadn't even really paid attention to her.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways" Dean stated as he watched Layla leave.

Sam, Dean and Drade enter the tent with Drade reading the sign at the entrance as they pass by it, _Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival. _

"Man this guy is definatly full of himself" Drade commented as the boys continued to look around.

"Why are you still here?" Dean finally asked even more annoyed then before

"Because when this whole little sceem goes south you 2 will have only one person to turn too…me!" Drade chimed happily

"What makes you so sure he's gonna fail?" Sam asked

"Cause almost all faith healers are frauds and 90 to 1 says this guy is the same" Drade stated smuggly.

"Okay fine, then lets make a deal…" Sam trailed off


	2. Chapter 2

FAITH? NOT SO MUCHCHAPTER 2

"Whoa! Sammy, hold it" Dean pushed into the conversation

"I'm always up for a deal, what is it?" Drade asked with a smirk

"If this guy can't help Dean, if he is a fraud then I'll pay you to heal him" Sam stated bluntly

"Sam!" Dean warned the best he could in his weakened state

"Fine and just cause I'm such a great person I'll give you a once in a life time offer, 2000" Drade stated

"Deal!" Sam said reaching out to take Drade's hand before Dean suddenly stopped him

"Sam, come on!" Dean insisted to his brother pushing him asside only to have Sam push back.

"No! Dean I won't loose you so if he fails…" Sam trailed off think Dean got his point

"Deal?" Drade asked raising her eyebrows at Sam her hand still extended

"Deal" Sam said as Drade grabbed his hand squeezing it a little with a wicked smile on her face. Drade took a place at the back of the tent leaning against one of the poles with her arms crossed as the boys moved in further noticing all the people looking for seats filling the tent that had a small stage up front with a lecturn on it with candles on it. Dean looked around tilting his head upwards to one of the corners.

"Yeah, peace, love and trust all over" Dean stated as Sam followed his gaze to see a security camera. Dean began to take a seat near the back when Sam grabbed his arm stopping him then pushing him closer to the front.

"Come on" Sam insisted to Dean

"Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here" Dean insisted as Sam pulled him up

"We're sitting up front" Sam insisted back

"What? Why?" Dean asked in a little alarm as Dean moved up the aisle with Sam

"Come on!" Sam insisted again

"Oh, come on, Sam" Dean growled at Sam

"You alright?" Sam asked moving his hand to steady Dean who simply slapped it away

"This is ridiculous! I'm good! Dude, get off me" Dean snarled at Sam who let go and pointed to two empty seats behind Layla and her mother.

"Perfect" Sam said pointing to the seats

"Yeah, perfect!" Dean scoffed sarcastically

"You take the aisle" Sam insisted moving in first

Sam reached over to help Dean sit down but he simply raised his hands irritably in response making Sam back off. When Dean looked back up he saw a blind man being led on the stage wearing sunglasses to the lecturn by a woman. Dean assumed that the man was Roy Legrange the one whose name was on the tent's exterior sign as he began to speak.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" Roy asked the crowd who agrees with him before he continues.

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act" Roy continued

Drade is listening to the man speak but takes note of everything around her including the table on the stage filled with religious items. Drade furrowed her brow in curiousity and confusion at the old wooden cross on the table topped by a smaller cross it seemed familiar some how. Drade trys to figure out where she'd seen the the item when she noticed the strong smell of ozone in the air another familiarity that she just couldn't place.

"But, I say to you, God is watching" Roy spoke as the crowd murmered agreement

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt" Roy stated out to the crowd as they cheered and nodded happily in agreement.

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends! The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts" Roy said with a smile as the crowd continues murmuring in approval.

"Yeah, and into their wallets" Dean whispered to Sam who gave him a disapproving look

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked to Dean as the crowd falls silent

"Sorry" Dean apologizes awkwardly

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears" Roy warned light heartedly as the crowd laughed

"What's your name, son?" Roy asked Dean

"Dean" Dean tells him after clearing his throat hessitantly

"Oohh, careful Dean, or you'll suffer devine wrath" Drade stated sarcastically with a giggle.

"And you are my dear?" Roy asked Drade

"Drade, my name is Drade" Drade introduced coyly

"You sound as though you have advice to give child" Roy stated to her

"I might but trust me you wouldn't like what I'd have to say" Drade said with a wide smirk on her face.

"No, no if you have something to say then please do say it" Roy incouraged her

"Alright fine, all these people are here to be healed so they can continue their lives but you want my advice? Walk out of this tent right now, accept your fates and die in peace" Drade stated harshly and in all seriousness, which earned her looks of scorn from everyone in the tent except Sam and Dean who were surprised by her sudden serious attitude.

"Why would you say something so horrible?" Layla asked with a disgusted face to Drade

"Cause trust kid, life ain't all it's cracked up to be. You get tired of it after a while, believe me" Drade stated with emphasis on her last 2 words

"Is that all you have to say?" Roy asked her as Drade started back to the tent's rear

"Yep, that's all" Drade said not even looking back until she was back in her spot at the rear of the tent completely ignoring the looks she was getting esspecially the one from the preacher's wife Sue Ann. Roy recollected himself then nodded to himself as he turned back to Dean.

"Dean. I want-I want you to come up here with me" Roy said to Dean gesturing for him to come up on stage as the crowd starts to clap while Layla and her mother don't move. Sue Ann moved to the center stage replacing her grimace with a smile towards Dean.

"No, it's ok" Dean said shaking his head at Roy

"What are you doing?!" Sam asked Dean a little panic raising in his voice

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asked him sensing Dean hesitation

"Well, yeah, but ahh… maybe you should just pick someone else" Dean stated in hesitation as the crowd clapped in encouragement to Dean. Sam is now looking at Dean like he's insane for refusing considering their only other option was to pay Drade to do it as the crowd clapped louder.

"Oh, no…I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did" Roy told Dean still encouraging him to come up on stage with him as the crowd became more excited.

"Get up there!" Sam told Dean excitedly finally convincing Dean who reluctantly rises then moves towards the stage. Sue Ann assists Dean in getting on stage positioning him next to Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asked Dean

"Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer" Dean told Roy still hesitant about the whole situation.

"You will be, son. You will be" Roy insisted smiling at Dean

"Pray with me, friends" Roy told the crowd

The crowd lifts their arms up and joins hands with each but as the people next to Drade try to get her to join in Drade looks at them with a grimace on her face. Drade swats the peoples hands away stating "No!" to them harshly. Roy lifts his hands to the air then places one first on Dean's shoulder as Dean gives him an uncomfortable gaze Roy then moves his hand to the side of Dean's hand making him look even more uncomfortable.

"Alright now. Alright now" Roy chanted to himself in a whisper as Dean's eyes begin to glaze over and roll back in his head he felt his knees weaken. Dean sunk to his knees as Roy's hand remained on his head, struggling to remain concious but Drade was fully concious as well as aware of what was going on. Drade uncrossed her arms moving forward a little her eyes wide, brow furrowed in confusion as to what she was seeing. On the stage a man in a black suite with white hair, pale wrinkled skin had appeared placing a hand on Dean's head on the opposite side of Roys.

"What the…? That's a…" Drade trailed off in shock

"Alright, now" Roy said one last time as Dean finally gave into the darkness passing out then sinking to the stage floor. Sam bolted from his chair running up on stage to Dean's side as the crowd began to clap with congratulations to the successful healing.

"Dean!" Sam shouts finally reaching Dean's side as he grabs him by the hoodie shaking him. Dean's eyes fly open as he gasps for air as Sam continues shouting at him trying to make sure he's okay while Drade looks on in not only annoyance for having lost herself a payday but also because of the man still standing on the stage obviously invisible to everyone else.

"Say Something!" Sam urged Dean still tugging at his hoodie while Dean blinked groggily and looked up. Roy was standing above him, hands out from his sides, palms up with a happy look on his face but then Dean noticed beside and slightly behind Roy was the tall man in a black suit with white hair, very white skin and extremely wrinkled skin that Drade had been seeing. He stares at Dean for a moment then turns away and vanishes as Dean watches him in shock.

…..

Dean is sitting in a hospital check up room with Sam standing next to him bewildered at the remarkable recovery Dean had made.

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked Dean for about the hundred thousandth time

"I feel fine, Sam!" Dean told him once more with a grim look on his face when the doctor came in with a clipboard, reading the test results on the papers.

"Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was… not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but still it's strange it does happen." The female doctor with brown hair commented

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asked in slight confusion and concern

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you… twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere… heart attack" The female doctor informed them

"Thanks, Doc" Dean thanked her as he started to get off the examination table

"No problem" The female doctor told him with a smile before leaving the room

"That's odd" Dean said in a 'I told you so kind of way'

"Maybe it's a coincidence! People's hearts give out all the time, man but you what is odd? Drade just up and disappeared" Sam stated trying to turn the subject

"I don't care about that Sam! If she's gone great less trouble for us and no, they don't" Dean said gettting back on topic

"Look…Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" Sam asked realizing that he wasn't going to turn this subject.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why" Dean stated harshly

"What feeling?" Sam asked confused as to what Dean was refering to


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAITH? NOT SO MUCH**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"When I was healed I just...I felt wrong, I felt cold and for a second...I saw someone. This…uh…this old man and I'm telling you, Sam…it was a spirit" Dean explained shrugging on his jacket

"But if there was something there, Dean…I think I would've seen it too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately" Sam pointed out

"Well excuse me, psychic wonder. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one…Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this" Dean stated seriously

"You should believe him phsychic wonder" Drade voice suddenly chimed from behind them

"Whoa! AH!" Dean shouted jumping nearly ten feet in the air

"Drade! Why are you…?" Sam began before he was shut up by Drade's gaze

"Don't start with me, this day has been bad enough but there is a chance to reclaim something from this…crap hole of a day" Drade stated an unimpressed look on her face.

"So you saw it to?" Dean asked a little excited that maybe someone else had seen what he had.

"I did and I'm gonna find out what exactly is going on around here" Drade stated

"Gain back your lost profits?" Dean asked snidily

"Yes as a matter of fact. I think I know what's going on but I'll confirm it then I'll look for a buyer" Drade said with a smug smile

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Dean said shaking his head disapprovingly

"Why thank you, I eat right, excersise" Drade retorted sarcastically as she turned walking out of the room.

"We have to find out what's going on before her" Dean stated with hurry in his voice

"Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked with a sigh

"I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend" Dean ordered before they both left

...….

Dean went to Roy's house to discuss the _miricle _that he'd performed on him that's when he learned Roy had cancer, which sent him into a coma after he woke up that's when he could perform the miricles. Sam was at the local swimming hall where the young man had died of a heart attack apparently he was running from something but there was nothing there as Sam was walking out of the pool hall he noticed the clock had stopped at 4:17pm and when he asked the pool hall attendant about it he told Sam it had stopped right when the young man had died.

Dean had finished his little chat with Roy and was leaving when he came across Layla and her mother out side on Roy's pourch.

"Dean, hey" Layla greeted him as they met on the stairs

"Hey" Dean greeted back

"How you feeling?" Layla asked

"I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?" Dean asked back

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend" Layla explained as Sue Ann came on to the pourch behind Dean.

"Layla?" Sue Ann greeted her

"Yes, I'm here again" Layla told her in almost a whisper

"Well I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now" Sue Ann told Mrs. Rourke and Layla regretably

"Sue Ann! Please. This is our sixth time, he's got to see us" Mrs. Rourke pleaded

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke" Sue Ann assured her before turning to return to the house. Mrs. Rourke watches Sue Ann walk in to the house then turns to stare at Dean.

"Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted" Mrs. Rourke asked Dean frustratedly

"Mom! Stop!" Layla insisted to her mother

"No, Layla! This is too much…we've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder" Mrs. Rourke said harshly with a sad undertone to her voice

"Layla, what's wrong?" Dean asked looking at Layla with concern on his face

"I have this thing..." Layla trailed off hesitantly

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say..." Mrs. Rourke trailed off fighting tears as Layla placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from continueing.

"I'm sorry" Dean apologized feeling she should have been healed instead of himself

"It's okay" Layla assured him

"No. It isn't! Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" Mrs. Rourke asked looking from her daughter to Dean before walking away. Layla took a deep breath then followed her mother down the stairs as Dean watched them go before turning back to look at Roy's and Sue Ann's house.

Dean returned to the motel room he and Sam were sharing to find Sam sitting with a sour look on his face at his laptop on the table. Dean tossed his keys on the first bed he saw then began to shrug off his jacket.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked Sam still a little lost in his head from the conversation with Layla and her mother.

"I'm sorry" Sam said in a whispered voice

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked throwing his jacket onto the bed then walking over to Sam.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17" Sam said still looking a little sheepish

"The exact time I was healed" Dean said stunned

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time." Sam explained grimly

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" Dean asked trying to figure out what Sam was saying.

"Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another" Sam told Dean

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean stated feeling guilty

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway and someone else would've been healed" Sam said with an upset look on his face

"You never should've brought me here" Dean told Sam angrily

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life" Sam said giving Dean his hurt puppy look

"But Sam, some guy is dead now because of me!" Dean stated feeling guiltier then ever

"I didn't know" Sam said sadly

"The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?" Sam stated trying to get their minds back on the case.

"Oh, he's not doing it" Dean stated coming to a sudden realization

"Something else is doing it for him" Dean stated unhappily pacing the room now

"What do you mean?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"The old man that me and Drade saw on stage" Dean began as he placed his hands on the table, palms flat, fingers splayed.

"I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew" Dean continued

"You knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused still as Dean was just rambling now.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that" Dean continued again as Sam looks at Dean further in confusion.

"We're dealing with a…" Dean began before he was cut off by a knock at the door

"You expecting anyone?" Sam asked Dean as they both turned to look at the door

"Nope, you?" Dean stated simply before moving cautiously to answer the door

"Nope" Sam told Dean preparing to help Dean if he needed it.

Dean opened the door only to relax and roll his eyes with an exhasperated sigh after seeing who was at it.

"Drade! What the hell?" Dean asked but the look he got in return made him step back a little.

"Don't give me lip! I have had a…_very_…bad day!" Drade stated pointing her index finger at Dean before shoving past him into the motel room.

"Couldn't figure out what's going on?" Sam asked sarcastically

"Very funny, first I lose a very nice profit from you 2 yahoos because you have the dumb luck to actually be able to find the one faith healer who is actually lagit, second I confirmed my suspiciounse but then…" Drade started to explained pacing the motel room before Dean cut her off.

"Oh we so don't care about your profit margins!" Dean barked at Drade with an eye roll

"We've got our own problems, we're dealing with a…" Dean began before he was cut off by Drade

"A reaper" Drade finished for him

"How did you know?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Have you met me? What don't I know? I figured it out the moment I saw him on stage with you" Drade stated noding her head towards Dean

"So if you've lost everything, why are you still here?" Dean asked Drade

"Cause I figured there might be a way to salvage some of my 'profit margin' by taking the head of a reaper but as it would appear after my little speech at the tent no one wanted to deal" Drade explained

"Ha! Yeah flocks don't tend to like the black sheeps" Dean stated with a grin

"Anyway there might still be a way to salvage something from this piss pour excuse of a day" Drade stated sounding annoyed

"Okay but do you both really think it's _THE_ Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Sam asked a little bewildered

"No no no, not _THE_ reaper, A reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them" Dean explained sitting at the table with Sam

"Yeah like you'd ever meet _THE_ grim reaper, Death himself" Drade scoffed a laugh

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit" Sam said furrowing his brow in confusion again

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?...You said it yourself that the clock stopped right?" Dean started to explain

"Reapers stop time and you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why Dean could see it and you couldn't" Drade finished explaining for Dean

"Maybe" Sam said looking over his laptop screen at he research he'd pulled up

"There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?" Dean insisted

"That cross!" Sam shouted suddenly

"What?" Dean asked Sam in confusion

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before" Sam stated with snort of laughter as he dug through some papers then found a holder with tarot cards in it. Sam thumbed through the cards as Drade gives him a knowing look.

"That's right I saw it to the one on the table behind the preacher but I couldn't place it" Drade agreed with Sam.

"Here" Sam suddenly stated holding up one of the tarot cards to Dean and Drade

"A Tarot?" Dean asked a little confused but sure enough on the tarot card was the cross

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff?" Sam asked as he pointed out at the same time.

"Like necromancy and how to push death away, or how to cause it" Drade joined the conversation finishing Sam's thought while looking at Dean from the corner of her vision.

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?" Dean asked but kind of concluded at the same time.

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white" Sam said metaphorically

"Huh, that's an understatement in fact that might be safer" Drade scoffed leaning against the nearby wall with her arms crossed.

"Ok then we stop Roy" Dean stated as he placed his cup he'd used for coffee in the sink then leaned against the counter.

"How?" Sam asked hoping Dean didn't mean what he thought he meant

"You know how" Dean said sternly

"I like your thinking" Drade agreed with Dean


	4. Chapter 4

_**FAITH? NOT SO MUCH**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy" Sam said sternly back

"Sam! The guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book" Dean stated throwing a glance at Drade who immediately picked up on his little remark throwing a disaproving face back at him.

"No! We're not going to kill a human being Dean! We do that we're no better than he is or her" Sam pointed out harshly nodding towards Drade who pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in annoyane to all the referances being shot at her.

"Ok, we cant kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?" Dean asked Sam

"Well I could kill death but…" Drade trailed off as both hunters shot her alook that said shut up.

"Ok. uh...If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is and how to break it" Sam concluded

"Great let me know what you find" Drade stated as she started to walk out of the motel room.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help us?" Dean called after her

"No, besides I have one last thing to check into" Drade stated before walking out the motel room door.

Dean rolled his eyes then looked at Sam who simply shook his head.

The next day Dean drove the impala along the gravel road leading to the tent where Roy was preaching. Dean pases a sign that reads:_service today_ written on it as he parks the impala out side the tent.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book" Sam said getting out of the impala

"See if you can find it. Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy" Dean urged Sam as he looked at his watch.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer" The man they'd seen in the beginning arguing with the sheriff said holding out a leaflet to Dean.

"Amen Brother" Dean stated taking the leaflet from the man

"You keep up the good work" Sam told the man taking off in the opposite direction from Dean

"Thank you" the man told them before they ran off.

Sam is hiding around the corner on Roy's pourch watching as Roy is helped down the stairs by Sue Ann and a dark haired man. Sam watches them leave making sure they're well gone before climbing in a window to search the house. Sam eventually makes his way to the bookshelf in the living room area, taking note of the dust on the shelf he discovers one of the books has less dust in front of it then the others. Sam pulls it out the title reading: _Encyclopedia of British History_ but he finds nothing spectacular about the book as he flips through it only to look in the spot where it was to see there was a smaller, black book hidden behind it. Sam pulls out the small leather bond book and starts skimming through it to find a picture of a skeleton reaper in it followed by the same cross he and Drade had seen before as Sam flips through the book he finds some newspaper clippings of the people who had died. The man who died for Dean was an openly gay teacher, A woman who had died recently too was an abortion rights advocate but then he found a third clipping of Wright the man handing out leaflets in the parking lot then a fourth about the crimson haired demon haunting the locals of a different town.

Meanwhile back at the tent….

Dean is walking slowly up the side aisles when his phone rings from his pocket. Dean reached into his pocket pulling it out before answering it.

"What have you got?" Dean asked seeing Sam's number on his caller ID

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral and I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?" Sam asked Dean

"What, the guy in the parking lot?" Dean asked

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright? Also I think Drade's got a few more problems, one of the clippings of her" Sam told Dean before hanging up as Dean did the same time moving towards the front of the tent. Sam starts searching the car park for the protestor to try and find him before the reaper did.

"Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child" Roy said gesturing for Layla to approach the stage as the crowd bursts in to applause. Layla looks around the tent in stunned happiness before standing up with her mother giving her a hug.

"Mum, Thank you" Layla said hugging her mother

"I love you child" told Layla in to her ear

"Oh man" Dean whispered to himself unable to believe his luck as he reaches out to grab Layla's arm as she passes him.

"Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there" Dean whispered to Layla insistently

"Why not? We've waited for months!" Layla shouted in a whisper to Dean

"You can't let Roy heal you" Dean told her

"I don't understand, Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?" Layla asked furrowing her brow in confusion at Dean's insistance.

"Cause if you do something bad is going to happen. I can't explain. I just need you to believe me" Dean pleaded with Layla hoping she would believe him as she stares at him while Sue Ann stands on stage waiting for Layla.

"Layla" Sue Ann encouraged holding out her hand to Layla

"Please" Dean pleaded one last time as Layla stares at the hand being offered to her from Sue Ann before looking back to her mother ringing her hands then nods at her encouragingly. Layla smiles at her mother then looks back at Dean shaking her head.

"I'm sorry" Layla apologizes to Dean before pulling from him

"Layla. Layla!" Dean calls after her

"Dear child!" Sue Ann said happily as Layla took her hand, the crowd clapping happily.

"You deserve this" Sue Ann told Layla as they stand on the stage

"I knew the Lord was planning. I knew it was just a matter of time" Roy told Layla taking her hand

Dean watches in frustration as Layla goes up on stage and her mother cries covering her face with her hands.

Meanwhile in the parkinglot Sam is still searching for Wright between cars when he suddenly hears shouting.

"HELP!" Wright calls out as he darts between parked cars with the reaper following close behind as Sam tries to figure out where his voice is comeing from.

"Pray with me friends" Roy says back in the tent as he prepares to heal Layla

"I hope you're ready" Roy says to Layla

"I am" Layla says softly to Roy

"Help! Help me please!" Wright shouts back in the parking lot

"Where is he?" Sam asks after finding Wright trying to get a baring on where the reaper was.

"Right there!" Wright shouted grabbing on to Sam's shoulder pointing towards an empty spot.

"Fine, come on!" Sam shouted grabbing Wright and shoving him along

Back in the tent Roy is about to lay his hands on Layla to heal her as she looks completely enthrawled with the moment when suddenly Dean's voice comes from the back. Dean shouts "FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!" haulting the whole cerimony making Layla open her eyes and look towards the crowd while everyone starts to rise in order to evacuate the tent.

"NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!" Mrs. Rourke pleaded with Roy as she ran towards the stage as Dean watches helplessly.

"Friends, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion...and we'll…uh, and we'll figure out what's giong on out there and we'll come back" Roy said calmly to the crowd

"I did it, I stopped Roy" Dean said fishing out his phone calling Sam

"David, I think it's ok" Sam told Wright in the parking lot who looks around then back at Sam nodding but when he turns back the reaper is right in front of him.

"No!" Wright screams as the reaper comes at him

"Dean it didn't reaper's still coming!" Sam yells into the phone at Dean

"I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing" Sam shouts again

"Then who the hell is?" Dean askes paniced as he looks around only to spot Sue Ann beside the stage reciting something.

"Sue Ann" Dean told Sam after spieing her

Dean runs up to Sue Ann spinning her around making her gasp in surprise forcing her to stop reciting. Sue Ann grasps at a cross on a chain around her neck that looks like the one Sam showed him on the tarot card earlier. As Sue Ann drops the cross suddenly the reaper going after Wright stops, backing off then disappearing. As Sue Ann stares at Dean she suddenly grabs the cross tucking it inside her blouse.

"Help! Help me!" Sue Ann shouts as Dean nods at her while backing off with a look of disgust on his face towards her. Two cops suddenly appear grabbing Dean to pull him away from Sue Ann roughly.

"I got you. I got you" Sam said running up to Wright in the parking lot helping him up.

"Thank God" Wright said in releife as he stood up

Dean is manhandled by the 2 cops in to the parking area outside the tent, shaking them off as soon as their outside. Sue Ann follows them out close behind the cops.

"I just don't understand, after everything we've done for you! After Roy healed you, I'm just very very disappointed Dean" Sue Ann stated to Dean as she puts on her little act a little too thickly while Dean just stares at her not speaking.

"You can let him go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit" Sue Ann states before leaving as the cops turn to Dean.

"We catch you round here again son, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?" The first cop says to him.

"Yes sir, fear of god. Got it." Dean retorted sarcastically as the cops give him one last push as Dean turns to leave only to find Layla waiting for him.

"Layla?" Dean asked a little sadly

"Why would you do that Dean? And it could have been my only chance"Layla said looking disapointed at him.

"He's not a healer" Dean told Layla sadly

"He healed you" Layla pointed out confused

"I know it doesn't seem fair and I wish I could explain but Roy is not the answer I'm sorry" Dean said unhappily

"Good Bye Dean" Layla said shaking her head in disapointment as she walks away. Dean looks to the sky as if saying a silent prayer then turns to watch her leave as she turns back.

"I wish you luck. I really do" Layla tells Dean truthfully

"Same to you" Dean says back with his voice cracking while Layla starts to walk away again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**FAITH? NOT SO MUCH**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"You deserve it a lot more than me" Dean says under his breath as Layla walks away past her mother who is talking to Roy and Sue Ann.

"Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter." Roy promises Layla's mother

Dean walks past them over hearing the conversation as he walks over to where Sam is waiting.

"Thank you reverend. God bless you" Layla's mother states happily to Roy

Later that night Sam is sitting on the bed in their motel room while Dean is standing looking at him.

"So Roy really believes" Sam states unbelieving

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing" Dean told Sam

"Well, I found this! Hidden in their library, it's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side, there's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper" Sam explained handing the small leather bound, black book to Dean

"Must be a hell of a spell" Dean stated flipping through the book

"Oh it is" Drade chimed after letting herself in to their motel room

"Whao! When will you learn to knock?" Dean asked flipping out again

"With you? Never" Drade stated simply as she walked over to a chair sitting down and crossing her legs at the knees.

"So where did you disapear to?" Dean asked annoyed

"I had to check on something, this spell is old magic, I mean really old, ranks up there with well whatever you would consider to be the oldest magic in the book so to speak" Drade explained

"Yeah we know already. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood…to cross a line like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil" Sam said confirming Drade's suspisions

"Desperate. Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy" Dean concluded

"Cheating death, literally" Sam summed up Dean's thought

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked throwing the small black book onto the bed. Drade's eye's followed it as she raised an eyebrow curiously looking at the book but let the boys finish their little rant.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral" Sam realized

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work" Dean said

"We gotta break that binding spell Dean" Sam stated obviously as he noticed Drade's interest in the black book on the bed when Dean suddenly picked it back up flipping to the page with the cross on it.

"You know Sue Ann had a coltic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off" Dean stated looking at the cross on the page.

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?" Sam asked

"Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon Roy's healing Layla tonight isn't he?" Drade pointed out her eyes darting back to the book in Dean's hand after staring at Sam for a while.

"You like what you see?" Dean asked noticing Drade staring at the book

"Very much, tell you what, give me that book and we'll call the whole thing even" Drade said seductively tilting her head towards Dean.

"No, you know what I'll give you the book but…" Dean trailed off

"But?" Drade asked raising an eyebrow suspisiously to Dean

"But instead I'll make a deal" Dean continued

"Well as I said before I'm always up for a deal, what do you want…in exchange?" Drade asked tilting her head in the oposite direction, furrowing her brow.

"Your help in stopping Sue Ann. You do that and I'll give you the book right now" Dean offered temptingly.

"That's it?" Drade asked still suspicious

"That's it" Dean assured her holding out the book to her

"Fine, deal" Drade agreed taking the book from Dean

Later that night outside the tent the impala rolls to a stop in the parking lot.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here" Sam observes through the impala's windows

"Yeah" Dean agrees in a sad tone

"Dean..." Sam trails off not sure what to say cause he knows what his brother's thinking.

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be healed right now and if she's not healed tonight…she's gunna die in a coupla months" Dean stated the obvious to Sam

"What's happening to her is horrible but what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God" Sam pointed out as Dean simply sits quietly thinking about his words before finally getting out of the car with Sam close behind. The boys approach the tent, peering inside to see Roy speaking to a small group of the faithful including Layla and her mother.

"Gather round, please everyone, gather round. Come in closer, come on up" Roy tells the people.

"Where's Sue Ann? For that matter where the hell is Drade?" Dean asks not being able to spy either the Red headed huntress nor the preacher's wife.

"House? Maybe Drade's already looking for the alter" Sam suggested as they both start moving towards the house.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up, while your at it try find Drade too" Dean states as he pushes Sam towards the house.

"What are you gunna...?" Sam began to say before Dean spotted the two cops coming down the stairs on either side.

"Hey!" Dean shouted at the cops grabbing their attention

"You gunna put that fear of God in me?" Dean shouted again after the cops look at him dropping their coffee's and running after Dean as he takes off. Sam takes the oportunity to run up the stairs around the house searching it but that darkend interior makes it difficult for him to see anything inside. Sam turns back looking confused then spots a light coming from a crack in the doors leading to the basement from outside.

Meanwhile Dean is creeping around outside by a camper van in the parking lot with the cops nearby looking for him.

"You see him?" The first cop asks the second

"Nah" the second cop responds

Back at the basement Sam moves towards the entrance then opens the doors slipping inside while Dean slowly rises beside the camper van looking behind him trying to see if the cops were there. When he's certain their not he looks through the camper van window trying to see the cops on the other side when a large dog suddenly leaps at the window barking ferosiously startling Dean who jumps back. The cops also hear the dog barking so they approach the camper van flashlights raised checking under it then moving to the same side Dean had been on moments earlier.

"Psycho mutt" The first cop comments thinking the dog was barking at nothing

Dean is laying on the roof of the camper van with a hand over his mouth as Drade lays beside him. Drade places a finger to her lips shushing Dean then removes her hand after he nods at her in understanding. Dean and Drade peer over the top of the camper van, watching as the cops walk away they look around tensely then Dean sags to the roof with relief before turning to Drade.

"Thanks" Dean breaths out in a whisper

"Geez! You guys can't do anything by yourselves can you?" Drade asks in a sarcastic whisper

"Shut up!" Dean retorts

"Where's your brother?" Drade asks noting that they weren't together like usual

"He's inside looking for Sue Ann" Dean told Drade

"Alright, try to stay out of trouble. I'll go look for Sam" Drade explained sarcastically to Dean before crawling backwards then leaping from the camper van's roof to the ground landing on one knee.

Meanwhile back with Sam in the basement he moves quietly through it till he comes across a candlit alter littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns, Etc… He notices a photo of Dean in the middle of the alter. Sam picks it up looking at it when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder startling him.

"Wow, you guys are really jumpy" Drade stated once Sam turned around to see her

"Drade! Really" Sam gritted out through clenched teeth

"Sorry, your brother told me where to find you, fingured you could probably use a hand" Drade stated in a whisper

"Yeah, look at this" Sam said showing her the picture

"Wow! She really doesn't like him" Drade commented looking at Dean's picture with the X on it made out of blood.

"I was about to destroy the alter" Sam informed Drade as she looked over the alter covered in a cult objects.

"Then lets do it quickly before…" Drade began before she stopped turning swiftly after hearing footsteps behind them.

"I gave your brother life and I can take it away" Sue Ann states simply as Sam spun around to follow Drade's gaze.

"Quickly destroy the alter! I'll get the cross!" Drade shouted at Sam as she runs at Sue Ann. Sam tips the table the alter is on destroying it as Drade is just about to grab Sue Ann as she clambers up the stairs but Sue Ann kicks Drade in the face knocking her down the stairs then climbs out closing the hatches, securing them with a beam. Drade moans as she gets up rubbing her jaw then grabbing her arm, wincing in pain then watches as Sam trys to push the hatches open.

"Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will and soon that monster in there with you will also suffer god's wrath" Sue Ann stated through the closed hatches.

"Oh that does it! I am so done with this bitch!" Drade states as Sam turns around giving up on the hatches to survey the room for another exit.

"Drade, the window!" Sam states in a panic as he points to a small boarded up window

"Goodbye Sam" Sue Ann says cockily as she leaves Drade and Sam in the basement

"Right" Drade says to Sam seeing where he's pointing

Drade takes a swift look at the window then looks around then smirks as she runs over grabbing one of the black candles that had been on the alter. Drade picks the candle up then steps back a little stareing at the boarded up window finally she bites her bottom lip and wings the candle at the window with such force she breaks the board off of it. Sam is a little frightened by the sudden show of strength but decides to ask questions later cause they needed to save Dean.

"Mrs Rourke, pray with me with me friends" Roy states taking Layla's mother's hand.

Dean has started heading for the tent when he notices some of the lights flickering then going out. Dean stops looking around himself then watches as the lights along the path go out one by one then turns around to see the reaper walking towards him.

"All right now. All right" Roy chants as he raises his hands in preperation to heal Layla once more. Roy lays his hand on Layla's head while just out side the door Sue Ann recites the Latin chant to control the reaper with the cross in her hands. Dean trys to back away from the reaper in the parking lot but he reaches forward placing a hand on Dean's head making him immediately convulse then as he starts to sink to his knees Layla does the same inside. Dean's eyes start to glaze over when Sam suddenly appears in front of Sue Ann grabbing at the cross, which Sue Ann pulls from him then turns to try and run only to find Drade standing right behind her with a smirk on her face.

"This is kicking me!" Drade stated as she grabbed the cross tossing it to the ground breaking the delicate glass bottle of blood in it releasing the reaper. The reaper stops what he's doing to Dean as his eyes change and he looks up in confusion while Dean falls to the ground gasping for breath. Inside Roy raises his hand from Layla's head in just as much confusion.

"I don't understand..." Roy states

"I don't...feel any different...?" Layla says to her mother who has a look of extreme disapointment on her face.

Sue Ann falls to her knees beside the blood on the ground and broken glass in terror as she shakes.

"My God, what have you done!" Sue Ann shouts in fear

"He's not your God" Sam states with satisfication

"Reverend?" Layla asks Roy in confusion

"Sue Ann?" Roy calls out to his wife

Meanwhile outside Sue Ann looks up only to see the reaper suddenly appear in front of her with a wicked smile on his face. Sam didn't think Drade's smile could get any larger but it did as she watched the reaper approach Sue Ann.

"Pay backs a bitch" Drade stated as Sue Ann got up to run away only to be cut off by the reaper who palces a hand on her head making her eyes glaze over immediately as she falls to her knees. After a moment Sue Ann falls to the ground convulsing a couple of times before dieing as the reaper stood over her with a satisfied smile on his face. The reaper looks up at Drade with a nod then vanishes leaving Sue Ann's body lying on the ground. Sam looks at Drade for a moment in confusion then takes off in search of Dean only to find him waiting back at the impala.


	6. Chapter 6

_**FAITH? NOT SO MUCH**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"You Ok?" Sam asked Dean

"Hell of a week" was all Dean said shaking his head

"Yeah...All right, come on. We should get going" Sam said climbing into the impala

"Hey where'd Drade go?" Dean asked after they were in the impala

"I don't know?" Sam stated

"Oh well one less thing to worry about" Dean stated shrugging his shoulders as they drove off.

The next morning Dean is sitting on the bed in the motel room simply staring in to space when the door to the room flew open. Drade strutted in her crimson hair looking even more brilliant in the sunlight.

"Still don't know how to knock I see" Dean stated with no reaction this time

"Nope, geez who kicked your puppy?" Drade asked looking at Dean's hurt expression

"What do you want? You held up your end of the bargin I would have thought you'd be long gone by now" Dean stated raising his eyebrows at Drade with a frown on his face.

"Oh not quite, I came to complete my end of the bargin" Drade stated with a small smile

"Okay what is it?" Dean asked wanting to simply get it over with and get Drade out of their motel room.

"You'll see" Drade said taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room

"Whatever" Dean stated rolling his eyes then spacing out again

"What is it?" Sam asked Dean noticing his dipressed state

"Nothing" Dean sighed looking away from Sam who waits a few minutes then puts his hands on his hips.

"What is it?" Sam asked again but a little more gently

"We did the right thing here didn't we?" Dean asked with a heavy sigh as he stood up from the bed.

"Of course we did" Sam assures him furrowing his brow at the question

"It doesn't feel like it" Dean states haning his head just as a knock on the door came making Drade smile, which always worried Dean.

"I got it" Sam stated walking to the door then opening it just as Dean turns to see Layla standing in the doorway.

"Hey Layla. Come on in" Sam greeted her then motioned for her to come inside

"Hey" Layla greeted as she walked into the motel room as Drade stood up

"How did you know we were here?" Dean asked in confusion then he looks over at Drade as a look of realization crosses his face.

"No need to thank me, catch ya later boys" Drade smiled as she waved walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Dean she...called said you...wanted to say goodbye?" Layla stammered a little in hesitation.

"I'm gunna...grab a soda" Sam stated sensing his brother wanted to be alone. Sam walked out the door then closed it behind him.

"So, uh. Where are you going?" Layla asked looking at the duffle bags packed on the beds.

"Don't know yet. Our work kinda takes us all over" Dean told her

"You know...I went back to see Roy" Layla finally said after a moment of silence

"What happened?" Dean asked after nodding at Layla

"Nothing. He laid his hands on my forehead but nothing happened" Layla stated as she sat on the end of the nearest bed

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didnt work" Dean said apologetically

"And Sue Ann. She's dead you know? Stroke" Layla informed Dean

"Yeah I heard. You know Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened" Dean told Layla as he turned his head to look at her.

"Must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you" Dean said with sympathetic eyes.

"You wanna hear something weird?" Layla asked Dean shuffling a little awkwardly as Dean turns to look at her straight on.

"I'm Ok. Really! I guess if you're gunna have faith...you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't" Layla told Dean with a smile

"So what now?" Dean asked her

"God works in mysterious ways" Layla said with a slight smile on her face

"Good Bye Dean." Layla said softly laying a hand on the side of Dean's face before riseing from the bed then moving towards the door to leave. Dean closes his eyes for a second lost in thought as he stills on the bed then rises to face Layla.

"Well...I'm not much of the praying type...but...I'm gunna pray for you" Dean tells her clearing his throat

"Well...There's a miracle right there" Layla smiled her eyes tearing up as she turned towards the door once more finally leaving the room while Dean simply stares at the door.


End file.
